


Провал и последствия

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair





	Провал и последствия

\- Еще джина, мистер Ривер?  
Соло с благодарной улыбкой пододвинул свой стакан. Уже несколько месяцев он жил под личиной Робинтона Ривера, консультанта по финансовым операциям организации ТРАШ.  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Должен сказать, вечеринка великолепная.  
\- Ну что вы,- хозяин дома, которого Соло представили как Джейкоба Рейнолдса, махнул рукой.  
\- Это всего лишь небольшие дружеские посиделки. Нужно же иногда расслаблятся после нашей тяжелой работы. Мы проводим такие встречи достаточно часто, просто раньше вы не имели чести присутствовать на них. Нет никакого смысла завязывать приятельские отношения с человеком которого, возможно, придется устранить.  
\- У вас были сомнения в моей компетентности?- Соло удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Никаких. А вот в вашей надежности - да. Но теперь мы убедились что вы надежный человек,- вмешался Йонг, шеф службы безопасности ТРАШ.  
\- Рад, что вы пришли к такому заключению джентльмены.- Соло отсалютовал им бокалом и Йонг приятельски хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Ничего не смыслю в ваших финансовых операциях,- заметил он.- Но они, должно быть, ужасно утомляют.  
\- Есть такое.  
\- Вы, конечно, привыкли к бумажной работе, мистер Ривер. А вот наша работа несколько более... Простая и грязная. Но думаю, ваши бумаги скучны и им недостает перцу, так что наше маленькое развлечение придется вам по вкусу.- вмешался помощник Йонга, светловолосый Майкл. Ему еще не было и тридцати и в своей работе он явно находил определенную романтику. Даже на мирной вечеринке среди своих Майкл не расставался с пистолетом, а едва заметное превосходство, которое слышалось в его голосе, бесило Наполеона до глубины души.  
Но он ограничился тем, что переспросил:  
\- Развлечение?  
\- Вот и приведи его,- кивнул Йонг помощнику. Тот вышел, а шеф принялся обьяснять:  
\- Несколько дней назад нам в руки попал агент АНКЛ.  
\- Кого?...  
\- Это вражеская организация. Вы не сталкивались с воаросами клнкурирующих структур, Роб, да вам это и ни к чему. В общем, агента допросили, но в данный момент никакими особенно важными сведениями он не располагает, и пользы от него никакой. На всякий случай повторим допрос через пару дней, а пока можно с ним развлечся.  
Соло знал, что выражение лица у него не изменилось, но внутри сжался. Кто-то попался, кто-то из своих, и он ничего не сможет сделать.  
\- Развлечся? Вы хотите сказать, что мы будем его....- Соло замялся, словно не мог подобрать термин. Йонг усмехнулся, явно наслпждаясб смущением гражданского. Рейнолдс тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Если вы хотели сказать " пытать", мистер Ривер, то нет. Но мальчик вполне симпатичный - по крайней мере был, пока Йонг над ним не поработал. Так что мы все не прочь получить удовольствие.  
Соло наконец понял, что они собираются сделать, и похолодел от ужаса. И он должен просто сидеть и смотреть? Но как?!!  
В это время дверь отворилась, и Майкл втолкнул в комнату пленника. Тот не удержался на ногах и упал на колени. Он был босой, в штанах и рваной, испачканной кровью рубашке. Руки у него были скованы за спиной. Мужчина с трудом выпрямился и поднял голову, но Соло уже не нужно было видеть его лицо. Наполеон до крови закусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не выдать себя, когда узнал пленника.  
Это был Илья.

Их глаза встретились, но Илья не подал вида, что узнал друга. Скользнул по его лицу таким же равнодушным взглядом и отвел глаза.  
\- Милый, правда?- усмехнулся Майкл и взял Илью за подбородок, заставил повернуть голову, демонстрируя его Соло. Илья дернул головой, пытаясь вырватся. Мужчины расхохотались, а Майкл ударил его по лицу. Удар был таким сильным, что Илья растянулся на полу. Соло молча смотрел, как он неловко пытается поднятся, облизывает рассеченную губу.  
\- Жаль, что с ним не позабавишься как с предыдущим, - Усмехнулся Йонг. - У того был отличный ротик, но этот волчонок того и гляди укусит. Посмотрите как сверкает глазами!  
\- Увидим, надолго ли его хватит,- протянул Рейнолдс.- Все они потом кричат. Как бы не бахвалились вначале. Раздень его, Майк.  
Соло с ужасом смотрел, как агент заставил Илью согнутся в отвратительно бесстыдную позу, надавил ногой на затылок, лишая возможности сопротивлятся. Илья попытался вывернутся, но заработал только лишний пинок и задохнулся от боли. Рубашка сползла к плечам, обнажая исполосованную спину. Майкл выщелкнул нож и наклонился к Илье.  
\- Не дергайся, а то как бы я не срезал что-то важное вместе со штанами,- насмешливо протянул он, ведя острием ножа по обнаженной пояснице.  
Соло, кажется, в жизни не испытывал такого ужаса и ярости. Невероятным усилием воли он взял себя в руки. Илью нужно спасать. Это провал многомесячной опеоации АНКЛ, но к черту все. Он не может просто позволить им...  
\- Неужели он все еще способен сопротивлятся?- спросил он у Йонга, надеясь выиграть хоть минуту. Шеф службы безопасности рассмеялся.  
\- Да вы наш человек, Роб! Тоже обратили внимание на этот блядский ротик? Но я бы своим мужским достоинством не рисковал!  
\- А я бы рискнул. В моей жизни попадались строптивые девчонки, и что же?- Соло тянул гласные будто был пьян.  
Рейнолдс и Майкл хором рассмеялись.  
\- Вы серьезно?  
\- Отчего же нет? Предлагаю пари,- Соло поднялся на ноги, жестикулируя бокалом. - И если он мне ничего не откусит - я заполучу мальчика в личное пользование на весь остаток ночи.  
\- А бухгалтер дает!..- шепнул Йонг Рейнолдсу. Но тот пожал плечами:  
\- Я не ожидал, но пускай. Утром узнаем, это хвастовство или слащавая сегтиментальность. Рискните, мистер Ривер,- добавил он пошромче.  
Соло шагнул к Илье и Майк послушно отступил в сторону. Наполеон наклонился, сгреб Илью за волосы и рывком поставил на колени. Он не мог позволить себе осторожничать, но желудок скрутило, когда Соло увидел искаженное болью лицо напарника. Наполеон наклонился к нему и едва слышно шепнул на ухо:  
\- Я тебя вытащу, обещаю. Подыграй мне. Пожалуйста.  
При звуке его голоса по телу Ильи пробежала дрожь. Соло выпрямился, самодовольно усмехаясь, он ходил по край, поддразнивая тех троих. Им должно быть слишком интересно, чтобы вмешаться. Слава Богу, они пьяны и соображают хуже, есть надежда, что никто ничего не заподозрит.  
Соло провел пальцами по щеке Ильи, коснулся его губ. Илья судорожно сглотнул, но покорно разомкнул губы, позволил Соло протолкнуть пальцы ему в рот. Лицо у него было пустое, без всякого выражения, глаза закрыты.  
Не думай,- сказал себе Соло. - Ты должен его вытащить. Не думай о том, что тебе придется сделать с ним.  
Краем уха он услышал завистливый вздох Майкла. Все трое молчали, и, кажется, затаили дыхание. Их внимание было приковано к пальцам Соло, скользившим между припухших, окровавленных губ пленника.  
Илья так и не открыл глаза, когда Соло положил руку ему на затылок и притянул к себе. Наполеон знал, что для Ильи это не первый опыт с мужчиной. Среди агентов ханжество было не в чести, и после тяжелых миссий, когда кровь еще кипела, проще и безопаснее казалось пригласить в постель не чужую женщину на одну ночь, а того, кому можешь доверять. У них было несколько таких ночей, горячих, стыдных и ни к чему не обязывающих. Обычно от этих воспоминаний Соло бросало в жар, а сейчас стало еще тошнее.  
Не думай. Если они увидят, что тебе противно - начнут сомневаться.  
Он попытался представить себе кого-то другого, не Илью. Размалеванную девицу, работающую за деньги, с которой можно не церемонится. Пошло размазанная по губам помада, горячий рот, едва прикрытая грудь, похоть, никаких эмоций. Это сработало, да и тело реагировало на привычные ласки. Соло заставлял себя держать в голове пошлые картинки и не замечать, что Илья вздрагивает, давится и невольно пытается отстранится. Нельзя быть осторожным, нельзя. Хотелось, чтобы все закончилось быстрее.  
Наконец он почувствовал привычно скручивающееся напряжение в теле и отстранил Илью в последний момент. Оргазм не принес удовольствия, даже привычной слабости в ногах и желания хоть на минуту выключится и просто дышать. Только опустошение.  
Илья, как только Наполеон отпустил его, уронил голову, пытаясь спрятать испачканное лицо.  
\- Я же говорил, мне ничего не откусят,- усмехнулся Соло. Голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло. Это был решающий момент. Только бы они поверили. Только бы не стали затевать ссору.  
Майкл уже подобрался, смотрел зло, но Йонг только усмехнулся.  
\- Вы рисковый человек, Роб. Что, черт возьми, вы ему сказали?  
\- Уметь договариватся,- моя работа,- самодовольно произнес Соло.  
\- Ваша маленькая тайна? Что ж, пусть так. Вы выиграли. До утра можете его забирать. Охранник будет дежурить у двери на всякий случай.  
\- Да, это не помешает,- Соло брезгливо ткнул Илью носком ботинка. - Эй, ты, поднимайся. Если, конечно, не хочешь остатся здесь и ублажать всех четверых. 

Для Робинтона Ривера была подготовлена гостевая комната. Туда-то и привел Соло своего напарника. Охранник, проинструктированный Йонгом, следовал за ними по пятам и остановился в коридоре у двери.  
Замок в двери был хлипкий, просто защелка, но Соло все же запер его.  
\- У нас передышка,- шепнул он Илье. - Те трое пьяны, подождем, пока они уснут, а охрана устанет.  
Илья молча кивнул. Он неловко опустился на стул и Соло, присев на корточки рядом, занялся наручниками. В кармане у него нашлась скрепка и через несколько минут ожесточенной возни раздался щелчок замка.  
\- Спасибо,- так же шепотом ответил Илья. Он потер украшенные синяками запястья и первым делом потянулся к графину с водой на тумбочке. Соло тем временем изобразил бурную прелюдию, пнув кромать пару раз так, что она жалобно заскрипела.  
\- Думаешь подслушивают?  
\- Те трое? Нет. Но на всякий случай...  
Напившись, Илья намочил остатками воды полу рубашки и принялся вытирать лицо. Соло с трудом сглотнул, его замутило.  
\- Давай я помогу,- торопливо предложил он, доставая из кармана платок. Илья поморщился, мол оставь, я сам, но платок все-таки взял.  
\- Что они с тобой сделали? У нас есть пара часов, может быть...  
Илья покачал головой.  
\- Оставь. У меня, кажется, сломаны ребра, с этим ты ничего не сделаешь. А остальное... Все это само заживет.  
Ждать все равно нужно было. Илья лег, не спал, но лежал молча, заслонив рукой глаза, а Соло сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати. Ему очень хотелось прикоснутся к Илье, хоть как-то ободрить, но он не смел.  
Что я наделал?! Господи, что я наделал, что я сделал с ним?...  
Соло напряженно ждал, пока дом погрузится в сон. Дело еще не было сделано до конца.

Наконец Соло решил, что ждать больше не имеет смысла.  
\- Готов?- шепнул он Илье. Тот быстро кивнул. Соло шепотом объяснил, что он планирует сделать и Илья кивнул, встал так, чтобы дверь заслоняла его.  
Соло сшиб с тумбочки графин, крикнул, изображая испуг " Ах ты дрянь, а ну стой!"  
Охранник тут же затарабанил в дверь и Соло ее распахнул.  
\- Он, этот, остановите его...- затараторил он отступая. Охранник шагнул в комнату и Илья пинком захлопнул дверь и приложил охранника сцепленными кулаками по затылку. Соло добавил в челюсть и мужчина сполз на пол.  
\- Вот теперь у нас и оружие есть!- обрадовался Наполеон. Они надежно связали охранника и осторожно, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, отправились вниз.  
Соло радовался, что в начале вечеринки попросил у хозяйки дома экскурсию, восхищаясь убранством дома. Он отлично помнил куда идти. Они спустились на кухню, откуда большая стеклянная дверь вела на терассу.  
Охранник у ворот получил рукояткой пистолета по голове и свалился, не издав ни звука. Стрелять нельзя было, чтобы не перебудить дом, но, к счастью, больше им никого не попалось.  
Когда Наполеон завел припаркованную перед домом машину, в окне первого этажа зажегся свет, но было поздно. Они вырвались.  
У Соло был контакт на случай провала, и он немедленно им воспользовался. По телефону ответил сонный женский голос. Наполеон назвал код, услышал прерванный зевком отзыв и быстро обрисовал ситуацию.  
\- Едьте в аэропорт, там вас встретит мистер Коро. У него будут билеты на семи... Нет, вы не успеете... На девятичасовой рейс в Нью-Йорк. Медицинскую помощь организуем.  
Все так и было. В зале ожидания стоял пожилой мужчина испанской наружности, с табличкой " Дядя Фредди". Он отдал Соло билеты, справку о потере документов для Ильи ( на чужое имя), и не теряя времени повел их в глубину аэропорта.  
\- Тут такой себе медпункт, но вам помогут,- он сочувственно поцокал языком разглядывая покрытое синяками лицо Ильи.- Хороший врач. Очень хороший.  
Оставить напарника наедине с врачом Наполеон не решился. Нервы у него были натянуты как струна. Они еще не выбрались, ТРАШ может найти их в любую минуту. Поэтому Соло стоял у двери и смотрел, как врач осторожно осматривает и потом бинтует покрытые синяками ребра, обмывает запекшуюся на плечах кровь. Илья сидел молча, только сжимал край кушетки побелевшими пальцами.  
\- Я сделаю вам укол, а в самолете выпьете вот это,- врач протянул Илье пузырек с таблетками.- Вы скорее всего уснете.  
\- Спасибо,- Илья, морщась, натянул принесенную предусмотрительным испанцем рубашку. Он старался идти сам, но сил почти не осталось, он опирался на плечо Наполеона и старался не открывать глаза.  
В самолете Соло выпросил у стюардессы воды еще до того, как все пассажиры заняли свои места. Илья выпил свои таблетки и уснул раньше, чем шасси оторвалось от взлетной полосы.  
Он терпел боль стоически, когда бодрствовал, а во сне тихо стонал каждый раз, когда шевелился. Соло было невыносимо слушать эти едва слышные жалобные звуки, но он не мог ничего сделать. Илья спал, неудобно свернувшись в кресле. Иногда он засыпал головой у Соло на плече, когда у них бывали долгие перелеты, но не сегодня. А предложить Наполеон не посмел. Он укрыл Илью своим пиджаком, и внезапно вспомнил, как они ехали экспрессом по Франции. Тогда Наполеон был избит и устал, и уснул, умостившись у Ильи на плече, а когда проснулся - обнаружил что спал головой у напарника на коленях, заботливо укрытый его курткой. Наполеон начал извинятся, но Илья коснулся его плеча - мол, лежи и сказал " Спи дальше". 

Когда они вернулись, Илью первым делом отправили в больницу. Соло коротко описал шефу Вейверли, что произошло. Тот выглядел раздосадованным, но сказал только:  
\- Я хочу получить завтра полный отчет от вас обоих. Вы провалили очень долгую и сложную миссию, мистер Соло, и нам предстоит с этим разобраться. А сейчас отдыхайте.  
На следующий день утром, когда Соло как раз дописывал отчет, Илья зашел к нему. Странно было видеть напарника на рабочем месте не в костюме, а в мягком свитере и старой, явно застиранной до мягкости, рубашке.  
\- Тебя уже выписали?  
\- Формально я все еще на больничном. Но шеф просил прийти на совещание. Собственно насчет совещания...- Илья протянул ему несколько листов бумаги. - Хотел попросить тебя просмотреть мой отчет. На всякий случай.  
Он неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Как раз думал идти искать тебя, чтобы ты просмотрел мой.  
Они обменялись бумагами. В отчете Ильи было описано все, что делали с ним, но имя Соло не упоминалось. Он использовал нейтральную формулировку "один из присутствующих" и только.  
\- Я не могу опустить случившееся,- тихо сказал Илья, очевидно, дочитав отчет Соло до конца. - Это может повлиять на мою работу в дальнейшем.  
Наполеон кивнул.  
\- Ты прав. Я исправлю отчет.

На совещании он узнал, что Илья попался по ошибке - они рассчитывали увидеть на складе двух человек в охране а их было восемь и он не справился. Вейверли выслушал их обоих, просмотрел бумаги, и, хотя был явно не слишком доволен, ограничился тем что сказал:  
\- Мистер Соло, я прекрасно понимаю вас, и лично я одобряю то, что спасение напарника оказалось для вас столь важно. Но вы провалили миссию, в которую было вложено очень много сил и средств организации. Вас ожидает служебное расследование. До его окончания вы отстранены от оперативной работы. Мистер Курякин, вы в отпуске до момента пока врач и психолог не подтвердят вашу готовность вернутся к работе. Отправляйтесь домой, лечитесь и отдыхайте.  
\- Часть вины за провал операции лежит на мне...- начал было Илья, но Вейверли жестом остановил его.  
\- Сейчас вы пытаетесь защитить мистера Соло, но это полностью его ответственность. Идите.  
Когда Илья вышел, Наполеон обратился к шефу:  
\- Я бы хотел поговорить с вами.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Есть кое-что еще о чем вы должны знать. Человек который... который изнасиловал Илью - это был я. В связи с этим против меня должны быть выдвинуто официальное обвинение.

\- Так,- Вейверли озабоченно нахмурился.- А теперь расскажите мне правду. Что там произошло?  
Наполеон заставил себя смотреть начальству в лицо, хотя его преследовало желание залезть под стол.  
\- Я был в гостях у Рейнолдса, начальника отделения ТРАШ. В его доме. Оказалось, что на вечеринку они приготовили особенное развлечение...  
Вейверли слушал не перебивая, а когда Соло умолк, мрачно вздохнул.  
\- Натворили вы дел, мистер Соло. Но, как бы то ни было, выдвинуть обвинения против вас может только агент Курякин. И я завтра спрошу его. Я не собираюсь вас арестовывать или запрещать покидать город, потому что слишком хорошо вас знаю, Наполеон. Вы и без того никуда не уедете.  
\- Спасибо за доверие,- невесело улыбнулся Соло. Он попрощался с шефом и уже хотел уйти, когда Верверли добавил:  
\- И сходите к психологу, мистер Соло. Вам пригодится.  
Этот совет начальства Наполеон проигнорировал. Психологов он побаивался и не доверял, искренне считая, что голова, как говорил Илья, "предмет темный и исследованию не подлежит". Да и не его случившееся травмировало.  
Последующие несколько дней Наполеон по приказу шефа записывал все, что мог вспомнить о ТРАШ. Эти сведения помогли бы хоть очасти оправдатся во время назначенного на понедельник разбирательства. Илья несколько дней провел дома. Появился в штабе он только в пятницу, но выглядел гораздо лучше.  
Наполеон боялся надоедать ему, но раньше, когда кто-то из них болел, другой старался названивать раз в пару дней. Это было слишком ценное правило, чтобы его нарушать, так что в среду вечером Наполеон позвонил другу.  
\- Слушаю?  
Голос у Ильи был вполне бодрый.  
\- Это Наполеон. Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Почти в порядке. В ребрах все-таки просто трещина. Выспался впрок. Кстати, мне звонил шеф.  
\- И? - Наполеон невольно затаил дыхание.  
\- Что за чертову глупость ты себе придумал насчет обвинений? Ты же меня спас.  
\- Но я...  
\- Ты меня спас и делал то, что этого нужно, Наполеон. Я сказал Верверли тоже самое. И хватит об этом. - голос у Ильи был серьезный, почти резкий, и Соло не решился спорить.  
\- Как скажешь. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Нет. Я же не лежу пластом. Все в порядке.  
Они пожелали друг-другу спокойной ночи, и интонации у Ильи были привычно-ласковые. Будто все в самом деле было в порядке. 

И когда они встретились в штабе на следующий день - тоже. У Соло мозги уже опухли от попыток вспомнить еще хоть что-то о ТРАШ, а Илья ездил в больницу и после этого зашел на работу. Вейверли проворчал " и чего тебе дома не сидится" но о здоровье Ильи спрашивал с настоящей заботой.  
Когда Соло уже собирался домой Илья задержал его.  
\- Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, если ты не против.  
\- Конечно нет. Здесь?  
\- Лучше у тебя... Это ненадолго.  
Илья держался спокойно, но Соло видел, что он нервничает. Он давно научился замечать эти крошечные признаки волнения: аккуратно лежащие на коленях руки, морщинку на переносице, задумчивый взгляд, словно Илья репетировал в голове предстоящий разговор.  
Наконец они были дома.  
\- Чаю?- предложил Соло.- У меня сегодня туго с ужином, но...  
\- Нет, спасибо,- Илья покачал головой. - Я собственно вот о чем... Я решил, что лучше повторить это не по телефону. Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, Наполеон. Ты все сделал правильно, ты меня вытащил, и я благодарен. Но... Раньше у нас были очень неформальные отношения.... Периодически. Я бы хотел это прекратить.  
Соло потребовалось пару секунд, что под неформальными отношениями Илья подразумевает те несколько раз, когда они спали вместе.  
\- Конечно. Я понимаю. После того, что я сделал это естественно.

Наполеон знал, что так и будет. То, что он сделал, разрушило зарождавшуюся между ними близость и - он был в этом почти уверен - их дружбу тоже. Он только надеялся, что Илья не прочтет по его лицу, насколько Соло от этого больно.  
Илья коснулся его руки и, когда заговорил, его голос звучал очень мягко:  
\- Нет, не поэтому. Наполеон, я же сказал, дело не в тебе. Ты думаешь, я забыл, каким бережным и нежным ты можешь быть? Я помню, как сказал тебе, что раньше не пробовал секса с мужчинами.  
Илья улыбнулся и Соло невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Но Илья продолжал:  
\- Дело не в том что я боюсь тебя или не хочу. Но я уже не смогу относится к этому так, как раньше. По крайней мере, не сразу. Соблазнить красивую дамочку теперь будет проще, чем возится со мной так что не думаю, что это имеет смысл.  
Соло не сразу понял, о чем он вообще говорит, а потом невольно рассмеялся от облегчения.  
\- Илья, ну что ты! Конечно, это имеет смысл.  
Лицо у напарника было таким растерянным, какого Соло раньше не видел. Он наконец решился коснутся - положил руки Илье на плечи, сжал осторожно.  
\- Я понимаю, что это будет долго и тяжело, Илья. Правда, понимаю. Но если я могу что-то для тебя сделать, я буду счастлив.  
\- Зачем тебе это? Ты мне не верный любовник и не муж.  
\- Потому что мы друзья. Потому что я счастлив, что ты все еще мне доверяешь. И потому, что это моя вина и я должен исправить...  
\- Ну нет! - Илья резко шагнул назад и сбросил его руки. - Я не позволю, чтобы ты возился со мной из-за дурацкого чувства вины или что ты там еще себе навоображал.  
\- Ладно. Я не буду. Но мне было хорошо с тобой и я не хочу это потерять.  
Это Илью, кажется, убедило. Он позволил себя обнять, и первый потянулся за поцелуем. Они целовались долго и медленно. Наполеон с удивлением поймал себя на том, что не чувствует привычного жара, который всегда охватывал его. Только бесконечную нежность. Он думал, что будет сдерживаться через силу, но сейчас сам не хотел спешить. Руки Ильи скользнули под пиджак, и Соло привычно притянул его ближе, провел ладонями по спине, и только потом испугался, не сделал ли больно. Но Илья только тихонько и явно довольно застонал, стаскивая пиджак с плеч Соло.  
Все было как обычно, просто медленнее и нежно, очень нежно. Будто в первый раз. Когда Илья принялся расстегивать рубашку, Наполеон спросил было:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да. Я сам не ожидал, но.... все, кажется, в порядке.  
Когда они оказались в постели Илья и вовсе перестал беспокоится, привычно улегся сверху, и Наполеон довольно потянулся, ему нравилось чувствовать чужой вес. Ласки становились уже не такими нежными, и все было бы идеально, если бы, когда Наполеон гладил Илью по спине, он не чувствовал под пальцами не до конца сошедшие следы.  
\- Кажется я развел проблему на пустом месте,- рассмеялся Илья между поцелуями. - Прости.  
Он хитро улыбнулся и сполз ниже, подцепил пальцами пряжку ремня.  
\- Илья, не надо.  
Он только хитро улыбнулся и облизал губы.  
\- Будет тебе. Не надо надо мной трястись.  
От первого прикосновения горячего языка Соло бросило в дрожь. Он приподнялся на локтях и смотрел, как Илья не спеша облизывает головку, дразнит его, и не пытался сдерживать стоны.  
Но внезапно Илья отодвинулся и медленно сел, горько выругался на русском. Соло хотел коснутся его, но не успел он придумать, что сказать утешительного, Илья произнес:  
\- Я чертов идиот. Прости, я не могу. просто не могу.  
Он резко поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

Соло раздраженно ударил кулаком по кровати. Все тело у него горело, хотелось взять дело в свои руки - в буквальном смысле - но сейчас некогда. Нельзя отпускать Илью вот так.  
Напарник нашелся на кухне - стоял со стаканом воды в руках и смотрел в окно, в темноту. Соло успел заметить, что он тяжело дышит и кусает себе губы, прежде чем Илья увидел в окне его отражение и обернулся.  
\- Прости. Плохая была идея,- Илья попытался улыбнутся, смягчить все шутливым тоном. - Я сейчас уйду. Не стоило все это начинать...  
\- Шшшшш.- Соло шагнул к нему и осторожно коснулся руки.- Позволь, я тебя обниму? Пожалуйста?  
Илья тихонько хмыкнул, но обнял его в ответ. Соло погладил его по спине, чувствуя, как под его рукой по телу Ильи пробегает дрожь. Говорить что-то успокаивающее было бесполезно, Наполеон это чувствовал. Он просто ждал, и наконец Илья выдохнул и прислонился к нему, расслабился.  
\- Я, кажется, пытался устроить истерику,- заметил он с нервным смешком.  
\- В твоей ситуации это было бы очень к месту.  
Они оба рассмеялись.

На следующий день было первое совещание по делу о провале операции. Кроме Соло и Вейверли там присутствовали еще двое агентов, организовавших внедрение Соло и ответственный за операцию Нил Гентс. Гентс славился своей дотошностью, идеально спланированными операциями и отсутствием провалов. Поговаривали, что он идет на повышение, поэтому новость о том, что Соло раскрылся была воспринята не слишком хорошо.  
\- Мы пока оставим в стороне ваш вопиющий непрофессионализм,- заметил Гентс, поджимая губы.- Что вам удалось выяснить, мистер Соло?  
Под тяжелым взглядом Вейверли Наполеон проглотил возмущенную тираду.  
\- Насколько я понял по движению средств ТРАШ, они вливают огромные денежные суммы в несколько предприятий Японии. Страна после войны находится в тяжелом положении, эти суммы идут как спонсорская помощь или оплата незначительных разработок. Вот список заводов, которые финансировались на эти два месяца. Кроме того, две подставные компании, за которыми стоит ТРАШ начали активную торговлю японскими товарами.  
\- Склад, который агент Курякин проверял, тоже связан с этим делом,- добавил Вейверли. - Оттуда отправлялись грузы в Киото. Мы так и не выяснили, был ли на нем запрещенный груз.  
\- Этого очень мало, господа. - Гентс пробежал глазами список, который передал ему Соло. - Видите ли, я подозреваю, что ТРАШ использует производственные мощности Японии для создания нового, более совершенного ядерного оружия. Если это оружие будет создано, оно уничтожит миллионы людей. А вы, мистер Соло, пренебрегли своим служебным долгом ради одного человека, подставив миллионы под удар. Мы потеряли потрясающую возможность следить за делами ТРАШ. Поэтому я уже отправил приказ о начале служебного расследования с целью выяснить, пригодны ли вы к работе. Агент, вы отстранены от миссий, и ваш допуск понижен до уровня С до окончания расследования.

\- Что бы там не говорил Гентс, никто вас не уволит,- успокоил Соло Вейверли, когда они вышли из комнаты. - Ситуация была крайне неоднозначной, а о ядерной угрозе вас не предупредили. Однако, с этого дня вы будете работать над стратегическим планированием операций с мисс Ньютон. Она запрашивала полевого консультанта.  
\- С этой стерв... да, сэр.  
Взгляд шефа ясно говорил, что спорить не только бессмысленно, но и опасно.  
\- Мистер Вейверли, мистер Вейверли! - их нагнала сидевшая сегодня на разборе корреспонденции Сара. - Вам письмо!  
Она запыхалась и раскраснелась от волнения. Соло понял причину, стоило ему взглянуть на конверт. На нем красовалась эмблема ТРАШ.  
Вейверли распечатал конверт и пробежал письмо глазами. Он нахмурился, черты лица внезапно заострились.  
\- Немедленно найдите и приведите ком не агента Курякина,- велел он Саре. Соло шагнул было за шефом, но Вейверли остановил его.  
\- У вас больше нет допуска к подобной информации, мистер Соло. Отправляйтесь в распоряжение мисс Ньютон.

Мисс Ньютон была старой девой с замашками учительницы младших классов. Во всяком случае, на первый же комплимент, который ей по привычке озвучил Соло, на него мрачно посмотрели поверх очков и отчитали так, что Наполеону казалось, что у него из ушей пошел пар. Она не давала ему продохнуть, требуя бесконечно анализировать стратегические схемы, вспоминать мельчайшие детали операций, а на попытку отлучиться хоть на пять минут мрачно и укоризненно вздыхала.  
На третий день Соло решил, что это своеобразный втык от Вейверли, потому что работа чертовски напоминала пытку. Но все-таки раньше шеф садизмом не страдал...  
В той же степени что от скуки, Соло изнывал от тревоги. Он так и не узнал, что было в конверте от ТРАШ. С Ильей они не виделись - разве что мельком - а больше письма никто не видел. 

Наполеон был готов душу продать хотя бы за часовой перерыв, когда в кабинет заглянула Сара.  
\- Вас к шефу, мистер Соло.  
\- Я вас обожаю, моя спасительница!- шепнул Соло ей на ухо, и Сара мило покраснела и захихикала. Это слегка подняло Соло настроение. Все-таки в штабе еще оставались нормальные женщины, а то за полдня общения с синим чулком Ньютон он начал об этом забывать.  
Наполеон ожидал продолжения разноса, когда увидел в кабинете не только Вейверли, но и Гентса. Но Вейверли просто предложил ему сесть и подвинул бумагу.  
\- Эти данные вам что-то говорят, мистер Соло?  
\- Пожалуй да. Это заводы в Японии, на которые ТРАШ переводит деньги. Часть акций вот этого предприятия из Киото принадлежит ТРАШ, я сам вел торги.  
\- Значит вы подтверждаете, что эти предприятия замешаны в работе ТРАШ?- вмешался Гентс.  
\- Да, думаю да.  
\- Хорошо. Вы свободны, мистер Соло.  
И они больше не проронили ни одного слова, пока Наполеон не запер за собой дверь. 

В четверг Илье и Наполеону наконец удалось выбраться поужинать вместе. Соло смертельно устал от кислой физиономии и вечных придирок стратега, считавшей, что он слишком мало работает и слишком развязно себя ведет. Илья тоже сидел мрачный и задумчивый.  
\- Что было в том письме из ТрАШ? - наконец решил спросить в лоб Соло. Илья усмехнулся:  
\- Шеф предупредил, что твой уровень доступа не позволяет обсуждать это.  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь?- Наполеон постарался смягчить обиду шутливым тоном. Илья нахмурился.  
\- Извини, но у меня прямой приказ. От Гентса.  
Соло насторожился. Его поступок мог здорово подпортить старшему агенту карьеру. Не удивительно, что тот в ярости. Видимо он решил окончательно вывести Соло из игры.  
\- Ладно,- Наполеон улыбнулся. - Приказ так приказ.  
Илья благодарно улыбнулся в ответ. Весь вечер он выглядел напряженным и словно бы нервничал.  
\- Поедем ко мне после ужина?- предложил он. Соло захотелось врезать со всей силы по ближайшей стене, потому что взгляд у Ильи был при этом настороженный. Будто он ждал, что Соло откажет.  
\- С удовольствием. 

До квартиры Ильи было не слишком далеко и они пошли пешком, любуясь вечерним городом.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал... Я бы хотел попробовать еще раз. С тобой. - Илья говорил очень тихо. - В прошлый раз в начале было очень хорошо.  
\- Мне тоже,- согласился Соло. - Только давай в этот раз без провоцирующих нехорошие ассоциации моментов.  
Илья невесело улыбнулся.  
\- Если б эти ассоциации надо было провоцировать...  
\- Гм. Может быть это настолько остро со мной, потому что я мужчина? Ты не пробовал соблазнить блондиночку?  
\- Пробовал. Там все в порядке. Но женщины - это другое.  
В голове у Соло красивая дама вокруг которой положено упадать и быть джентльменом и Илья - это тоже были очень разные вещи. Он задумался.  
\- Тогда давай сегодня я буду снизу. Может быть так тебе будет спокойнее?  
\- Попробуем,- Илья неловко улыбнулся.  
Это было немного странно. Соло не привык настолько подчеркнуто подчинятся, предпочитая даже в пассивной роли дразнить партнера, шутливо скалится и провоцировать. Этим вечером он сдерживал себя. Илья должен чувствовать себя уверенно и спокойно. Про себя Наполеон молча удивлялся, каким бережным был с ним обычно страстный русский. Илья нежно целовал его, неторопливо раздевал, лаская каждый открывшийся сантиметр кожи, ерошил волосы.  
\- Ты мог бы так не сдерживаться,- улыбнулся Соло, опускаясь на колени. Он игриво потерся щекой о бедро Ильи и потянулся расстегнуть пояс.  
\- Я совсем не против, если ты будешь со мной пожестче.  
Он расстегнул молнию на брюках и провел языком, пока через ткань.  
Илья резко дернул его за волосы, оттягивая от себя, так сильно, что Соло ойкнул от боли. Что будет сразу настолько жестко, он не ожидал.

Лицо Ильи было искажено злостью.  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
\- Подумал, что возможно тебе полегчало бы, если бы мы поменялись местами. - признался Соло. - Я не против, если ты...  
\- Идиот.  
Это прозвучало, как пощечина. Илья наклонился к нему, и Соло едва удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
\- Ты действительно думал, что я захочу тоже самое сделать с тобой? Серьезно? Мне жутко даже думать об этом. Потому что это было отвратно и мерзко!  
Илья сгреб его за расстегнутый ворот рубашки и тряхнул так, что у Соло лязгнули зубы.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь как это было? Каково мне было там, у всех у на глазах!..  
Наполеон ждал удара, но Илья только стиснул губы, не позволяя оставшимся упрекам сорватся с них.  
\- Прости меня. Илья, дорогой мой, прости меня, мне так жаль.  
\- Ты даже не понимаешь, за что извиняешься.  
\- Я понимаю, что этого недостаточно. И не жду, что ты сможешь простить меня сейчас.  
Илья медленно разжал пальцы и, смущенный своей вспышкой, медленно и неловко притянул Соло в объятия.  
Они не спали почти всю ночь. Лежали обнявшись, и говорили о какой-то ерунде, пока Соло наконец не уснул. Уже засыпая, он почувствовал, что Илья гладит его по щеке, но сил открывать глаза не было. Утром на то, что Соло ночевал не один указывал только горячий кофейник.

Наполеон надеялся поймать Илью в штабе днем. Он чувствовал смутное беспокойство, хотя и не понимал почему. Илья весь вечер выглядел мрачно и тревожно, но было бы скорее странно, если бы он пребывал в полном спокойствии. Вспышка гнева тоже была естественной и Наполеона скорее обрадовала - это было гораздо лучше постоянных фальшивых заверений что все в порядке. Но все-таки тревога не давала Соло покоя.  
Когда он в третий раз вышел покурить, мисс Ньютон вздохнула настолько укоризненно, что Соло даже смутился. Ильи в штабе не было. Наполеон плюнул на конспирацию и в конце-концов напрямую спросил у Сары где напарник. Судя по ее любопытной мордашке в бухгалтерии сегодня же родится пара новых сплетен.  
\- Он еще в 11ть утра уехал, мистер Соло. - защебетала Сара. - я как раз пропуска выдавала, ну сегодня и день, все бегают, мистер Гентс ругается...  
Соло буркнул что-то сочувствующее и удалился в глубокой задумчивости. Он был уверен, что Илью еще не допустили к миссиям - и месяца не прошло ведь. Мелкое задание, чтобы развеяться? Но раньше их не гоняли по пустякам... И на Илью непохоже просто уйти домой, даже если формально он все еще в отпуске...  
Погруженный в эти размышления, он вернулся в кабинет стратега, ожидая еще порцию укоризненных вздохов и замечаний. Но неожиданно мисс Ньютон ни слова не сказала по поводу того, где он ходит.  
\- Что-то случилось, мистер Соло? На вас лица нет.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Наполеон брякнул:  
\- Надо же! Я не знал, что вы способны на человеческие эмоции!  
Стратег только усмехнулась уголком рта.  
\- И это все потому, что я не отреагировала на ваш флирт, не так ли? Так что случилось?  
Наполеон понадеялся, что это ему только кажется, что у него уши горят.  
\- Ничего не случилось, просто я не привык быть не в курсе событий. А с тех пор как мне понизили допуск...  
\- ... Вы перестали получать информацию на блюдечке.  
Мисс Ньютон придвинула к себе лист бумаги.  
\- Рассказывайте, что вам известно. Подумаем вместе.  
Соло заколебался и получил привычный раздраженный вздох.  
\- По делам, которые мы анализируем думаю понятно, что у меня допуск высшей каткгории, мистер Соло.  
Возможно Наполеон и отказался бы - он ладе своим не слишком дрверял - если бы не мучившая его тревога. Своим предчувствиям Соло привык доверять.

\- Итак, из ТРАШ прислали конверт, содержимое которого вам неизвестно, и при этом можно предположить что ваш напарник в курсе и частично задействован в этом деле, несмотря на его состояние. С другой стороны, у вашего начальства появилась новая информация о ТРАШ.  
Соло и мисс Ньютон переглянулись, и Наполеон сам озвучил то, что она собиралась сказать.  
\- Информация была в письме. Вопрос в том, что они за нее потребовали.  
Наполеон с трудом дождался пока ему разрешат войти, и то, только потому, что собирался фактически просить Вэйверли о личном одолжении.  
\- Что было в том письме?- с порога спросил он. - Что они потребовали в обмен на информацию?  
По глазам шефа Соло понял, что прав. И в своих догадках и в своих подозрениях.  
\- Садитесь, мистер Соло,- по привычке предложил Вейверли. Голос у него был усталый.  
Он открыл сейф и протянул Соло конверт.  
Наполеон читал письмо и у него совершенно непрофессионально задрожали руки.

" Дорогие А.Н.К.Л.!  
У нас с вами состоялось непродолжительное но весьма интригующее знакомство, а я не привык выпускать добычу из своих рук. Потому я готов поделится с вами некоторой информацией в обмен на сладкого светловолосого мальчика, который задолжал мне немного внимания.  
Чтобы вы убедились в моей честности, вот список предприятий, который вас заинтересуют. После того, как я получу желаемое, я предоставлю вам информацию, которая поможет вам ликвидировать предприятие в Киото."

\- И вы ему позволили!..- взвился Соло, дочитав письмо. Его трясло от ужаса и ярости.  
\- Успокойтесь!- резко сказал Вейверли и Соло, выдохнув, постарался взять себя в руки. Он профессионал в первую очередь.  
Вейверли одобрительно кивнул и когда ответил, говорил необыкновенно мягко:  
\- Во-первых, мистер Соло, не я. Во-вторых, уничтожив один из заводов ТРАШ мы значительно отложим, а то и вовсе прекратим разработку ими ядерного оружия. Это спасет миллионы жизней и агент Курякин это понимает. Он пошел добровольно. И, наконец, вы же не считаете нас за идиотов, мистер Соло? С агентом Курякиным отправилась группа поддержки. Они постараются захватить информатора, если это возможно будет сделать не убив его. Если же обмен все же будет произведен, у агента Курякина будет шанс... Облегчить свою участь.  
Соло стиснул зубы. Возразить на это было нечего. Отчаянно колотившееся у него в висках "Господи, нет, это же Илья, мой Илья, что вы сделали!" не имело значения.  
\- Я понял, сэр.  
\- Если вам нужно уйти, Наполеон - идите,- тихо сказал Вейверли. - Я предупрежу мисс Ньютон.  
Он знает, внезапно понял Соло. Он покачал головой.  
\- Не стоит.  
Соло вернулся в кабинет стратега и упал на стул, придвинул к себе какие-то бумаги, чтобы занять глаза и руки, но буквы расплывались у него перед глазами. Соло страшно было представить, что сделают с его напарником но картины все равно лезли в голову - то воспоминания, как Майкл с усмешкой бьет Илью наотмашь по лицу, давит ботинком на затылок, спина, исхлестанная плетью в кровь, пустые глаза, когда он заставлял Илью облизывать собственные пальцы... То жуткие картины которые подбрасывало ему воображение, с Ильей распластанным на полу лицом вниз, стонущим от унижения и боли...  
Не думай об этом. Это бесполезно. Ты ничем ему не поможешь.  
Мисс Ньютон ничего не сказала, когда он вошел, но ее голос словно прозвучал у Соло в голове: "Привыкли получать всю информацию на блюдечке, мистер Соло?"  
Он должен был догадаться раньше. Илья не просто нервничал в тот вечер, он был напуган. Просто это же каменный Илья, он умеет скрывать свои чувства гораздо лучше... Он не мог спать, и лежал рядом, и смотрел на Соло всю ночь...  
А теперь он попадет в лапы ТРАШ и Соло слишком хорошо представлял, что именно с ним сделают. Кто же автор письма? Рейнолдс отнесся к выигранному пари равнодушно, Йонга скорее интересовали странности в повелении Соло, он мало обращал внимания на Илью... Майкл. Мальчишка бесился от того, что Соло выиграл пари, он явно получал удовольствие, издеваясь над пленником, и Илья упоминал, что именно Майкл не один раз отпускал похабные комментарии во время допросов.  
Но Майкл, если в свои 20ть с небольшим он помощник Йонга, очень умен, он амбициозен и карьерист. А с его специфическими вкусами, ТРАШ - идеальное место работы. Неужели он стал бы так рисковать из мести? И ведь смог найти нужную информацию, отправить письмо... Информацию.  
Письмо до последней буквы врезалось Соло в память. Откуда Майкл узнал о заводах в Киото? Это не может быть враньем? Но он помнил эти названия, он почему-то очень хорошо их запомнил... Он что-то думал про завод Тогавы...  
Соло стиснул виски ладонями. Думай, ты же профессионал, Наполеон Соло. Паника тебе не поможет. Думай. Корпорация Тогавы продала этот завод представителям ТРАШ, потому что он... почему же, он же искал эту информацию для торгов, но машинально подумал... подумал...  
Он подумал, зачем ТРАШ убыточный устаревший завод и не будут ли они его модернизировать.  
С момента торгов прошло чуть больше месяца. Они не успели бы его запустить. Завод еще не работает. Это ловушка. Поэтому Майкл знает о заводе, что он еще не запущен? Нет, слишком странно. он бы тогда знал и о других объектах. Не хочет подставлять ТРАШ по полной? Бессмысленно, если правда раскроется что все равно будут считать предателем...  
И как он собирается провернуть такую операцию у ТРАШ под носом? Куда он денет пленника? Как объяснит им как смог захватить Илью?  
ТРАШ знает, внезапно понял Соло. Черта с два мальчишка провернул бы всю операцию в одиночку. Но зачем им нужен Илья? Не награда же Майклу в самом деле?  
\- Зачем менять ложную информацию на агента который не знает в данный момент ничего важного?- спросил он вслух, окончательно зайдя в тупик в своих рассуждениях. Мисс Ньютон задумчиво чертила какую-то схему и, не отрываясь от нее, рассеянно предположила:  
\- Чтобы придать информации ценность, заставив за нее дорого заплатить?

\- Эти данные - фальшивка! Завод в Киото -который нам обещали сдать не работает!  
\- Откуда вы знаете, мистер Соло?- Вейверли явно решил оставить без внимания тот факт что Соло буквально ворвался в его кабинет.  
\- Торги. Я собирал информацию для торгов. Этот завод ничего не производит, он не запущен. Они специально затеяли все это с обменом информации на Илью, чтобы мы поменьше сомневались в ее ценности. Чтобы мы были вынуждены слишком дорого за нее заплатить.  
\- Это идея мисс Ньютон, не так ли?  
\- О цене - да.  
Вейверли нахмурился. Наполеон отчаянно боялся, что он сейчас скажет " Боюсь. что вы выдаете желаемое за действительное, мистер Соло" или еще что-то подобное. Но Вейверли коротко кивнул и потянулся к коммуникатору.  
\- Организуйте самолет немедленно. Высший приоритет.

Подробные объяснения Соло он выслушал уже в самолете. Наполеон не находил себе места от беспокойства, хоть и старался этого не показывать.  
\- Сколько у нас времени?  
\- Полтора часа до встречи.  
\- Кто там с Ильей?  
\- Гентс.  
Соло промолчал, но шеф правильно истолковал выражение его лица.  
\- Он хороший агент, Наполеон. Если он найдет способ решить проблему иначе, он это сделает. 

В машине Вейверли развернул портативную радиостанцию. Он все время посматривал на часы: до начала обмена оставалось тридцать минут.  
Второй наушник Вейверли отдал Соло и Наполеон поморщился когда услышал голос Гентса:  
\- Вы готовы, Илья?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Если я могу что-то...  
Илья не ответил, но Гентс умолк на полуслове, а через несколько минут Илья произнес ровным, слишком ровным тоном.  
\- Вон человек из ТРАШ. Это Майкл.  
Соло показалось что сердце у него пропустило удар. Началось.  
\- Идем,- тихо сказал Гентс. Некоторое время в наушнике раздавались только невнятные шумы, а потом - едва различимый голос Майкла:  
\- А вот и мальчик. Прекрасно.  
\- Вы принесли информацию?  
\- Да. Сначала мой приз. Наденьте на него наручники.  
Что-то звякнуло и Майкл добавил:  
\- Туже. Не пытайтесь обмануть меня.  
\- Готово,- мрачно ответил Гентс.- Информация.  
Еще невнятное шуршание. Соло прижал наушник ладонью, он рвался туда, к Илье, и не слышал как Вейверли торопит водителя.  
\- Иди сюда, сладкий,- говорил Майкл. - В прошлый раз я не успел поразвлечься с тобой, а теперь спешить некуда. И никакого Йонга над душой. Жаль, что твоя спина успела зажить, мне придется постараться, чтобы сделать ее такой же красивой. Кстати, теперь-то нам не нужно, чтобы ты говорил, так что я подумываю сломать тебе челюсть и всласть попользовать твой сладкий ротик. Или обойдемся без переломов? Тебе, кажется, понравилось...  
\- Здесь! - рявкнул Вейверли и машина остановилась так резко что Соло врезался грудью в спинку переднего сиденья. Они выскочили из машины и в узком проулке, одним концом упиравшемся в площадь налетели на Гентса.  
\- Операция отменяется!- рявкнул Вейверли.- Это ловушка!  
Соло был уверен, что Гентс не сдастся так просто, и они потеряют драгоценное время, так что даже не стал ждать его ответа. Но, прежде чем Соло успел выскочить из-за угла здания, Гентс бесцеремонно сгреб его за шиворот пиджака.  
\- Уберите руки!- рявкнул Соло. - Некогда! Потом разберемся кто тут прав!  
\- Идиот! - Гентс сорвал с себя бронежилет и рывком напялил его на Соло. - Площадь простреливается, а твоя голова ТРАШу ценней чем его!  
В бронежилете было неудобно, Соло к такому не привык и чувствовал себя неуклюжим и неповоротливым. Впрочем, обращать внимание на это было некогда.  
\- Эй, Майкл!  
ТРАШовец как раз тащил Илью за плечо к машине. Он явно был осторожен: не сводил глаз с пленника и держал пистолет так, что дуло почти касалось затылка.  
\- И ты здесь!.. - вырвалось у Майкла. Кажется, именно Соло он с самого начала и ждал.  
Нужно было действовать немедленно.  
Илья оглянулся через плечо, напрочь игнорируя Майкла и пистолет. Их глаза встретились, Соло резко кивнул и лицо Ильи посветлело. Он коротко улыбнулся и внезапно рухнул на асфальт, уходя с линии огня.  
Соло выстрелил.  
Он знал, что у него есть только один шанс - если Майкл сможет выстрелить он убьет Илью. Промахнутся нельзя было.  
Он и не промахнулся. Пуля вошла в голову и тело медленно повалилось - уже мертвое. Соло бросился к Илье, закрыл его собой, и вовремя. Пули ударили в асфальт совсем рядом, а потом Соло ощутил между лопаток тяжелый удар, он несколько секунд не мог вздохнуть, но жилет, кажется, выдержал.  
Когда Соло отдышался, все уже закончилось. Он услышал голос Гентса " Чисто!" и шаги Вейверли, сел. Илья лежал на спине и улыбался, глаза у него были пьяные от облегчения. 

... Вейверли велел им отправляться в гостиницу и пообещал завтра прислать билеты на нормальный самолет. Соло понял, что это передышка перед еще одним тяжелым днем, и был за нее благодарен. В машине он сел на заднее сиденье рядом с Ильей и обнял его, не обращая внимания на то, что водитель любопытно косился в зеркало заднего вида.  
\- Ты чего?- шепотом спросил Илья. - Я в порядке.  
Соло чувствовал, как напарник мелко-мелко дрожит, будто в ознобе.  
\- Ты, может, и в порядке, а я - нет. Иди сюда.  
Илья прижался к нему ближе, одной рукой обнял Наполеона за пояс и прислонился головой к его плечу.  
\- Все в порядке,- тихо сказал он.- Ты меня спас. Все закончилось.


End file.
